Unnamed Ferengi starships
The following is a list of unnamed Ferengi starships. By commander * Bok's Marauder * Brunt's shuttle * Brunt's shuttle (mirror) * Goss' Marauder * Goss' shuttle * Nunk's Marauder * Prak's Marauder * Solok's cargo ship * Tarr's Marauder * Ulis' starship * Zek's personal shuttle By unnamed classes Bok's son's vessel In 2355, a vessel commanded by the son of DaiMon Bok engaged the Federation starship in an unprovoked attack later known as the Battle of Maxia. While hiding within a deep lunar crater, the Ferengi starship engaged and scored two direct hits on the Stargazer, as it passed through the Maxia Zeta system. The ship was destroyed after the commander of the Stargazer, Jean-Luc Picard, devised a battle strategy that would later be known as the Picard Maneuver. Knowing that the Ferengi starship's sensors were limited to light speed, Picard engaged his starship's warp drive for a brief second, momentarily making it appear to the Ferengi crew that the Stargazer was suddenly in two places at once. With the crew of the Ferengi starship momentarily confused, the Stargazer opened fire with a full phaser and photon torpedo barrage, destroying the attacking ship. ( ) , as well as the Star Trek Omnipedia media simulation of "the Picard Maneuver" with a graphic of a Marauder.|The novel The Buried Age gives the name of the ship as the "Seventy-Fifth Rule" (referring to the 75th Rule of Acquisition: "Home is where the heart is, but the stars are made of latinum"), and classifies it as a Raider-class scout ship.}} Cargo ship This cargo ship was commissioned with transporting contraband components, labelled "medical supplies," including the navigational deflector of the Vulcan starship in 2368. The cargo ship's destruction in the Hanolin asteroid belt led to the uncovering of a Romulan to invade . ( ) }} Freighter In late 2367, Kriosian rebels attacked a freighter near the Ikalian asteroid belt and the Klingon border. ( ) Freighters In early 2369, two freighters were destroyed by a Cardassian warship in the Igo sector. According to Admiral , "Although I'm loathe to believe the Ferengi about anything, there was evidence of Cardassian weapons." ( ) Quark's freighter Early in his life, Quark served on this freighter as the ship's cook for a period of about 8 years. ( ) According to Quark, the ship's crew was not fond of his cooking – or at least considered themselves food critics – leading Quark to own a disruptor pistol. ( ) It was during Quark's time on the Ferengi freighter that the Great Monetary Collapse hit Ferenginar. ( ) Ship 1 In 2367, this ship was within communications range of the . It had reported no unusual readings after Wesley Crusher had performed warp field experiments aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) }} Ships Along with the Sepulo, these two ships all visited Deep Space 9 within an eighteen-hour period, something Benjamin Sisko found odd. Jadzia Dax suggested it might be Quark's birthday. Kira Nerys suggested they lock up the silverware (i.e. secure the station's valuable against theft. ( ) Ship 2 In 2369, after the death of Doctor Reyga, a Ferengi scientist, this ship was scheduled to rendezvous with the , whereupon they would pick up the body of Reyga and carry him home to his family. ( ) }} Trading ship In late 2369, this trading ship entered sensor range of the New Berlin Colony, causing the colony to transmit a distress call believing the vessel was a rogue Borg ship that had been threatening the sector. ( ) |See also: Ferengi trader.}} Transport 1 In 2370, a Ferengi transport crossed the Demilitarized Zone carrying bio-mimetic gels, destined for Cardassian space. ( ) }} Transport 2 When Quark was tasked with returning to Ferenginar in 2371, he felt he would only be gone for a short time, and believed he was simply going there to "get my mother to confess to her crimes and I'll be on the '''next transport' back to the station." ( ) }} episode , Quark used a public terminal to falsify inventory records and cargo manifests on the last three Ferengi transport ships that docked at Deep Space 9. }} Transport ship In 2374, Ishka was captured by the Dominion while traveling aboard a '''transport ship', after being given dispensation to travel, by Grand Nagus Zek, from Ferenginar to . ( ) }} Vessels Despite the threat of the Dominion, several of these vessels continued to operate in the Gamma Quadrant, in part, to conduct trade with the Karemma as intermediaries for the Federation. According to Quark, as of 2372, he was "happy to say that not a single Ferengi vessel has been stopped by the Jem'Hadar." ( ) }} fr:Vaisseaux ferengis inconnus Unnamed